


Un caffè amaro

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Ultimamente Mattia non è di ottimo umore e Toto, sicuramente, non gli semplifica la vita.
Relationships: Mattia Binotto/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 4





	Un caffè amaro

Stava seduto ad un piccolo tavolo di un bar, proprio vicino ai paddock, stava leggendo qualche notizia online data dai giornalisti riguardo l'attuale situazione della Ferrari. Inutile dire che la colpa di quanto stava accadendo era completamente riversata su di lui. Non era solo parte della sua squadra a ritenerlo colpevole, poteva leggere, facilmente, commenti che arrivavano da alcuni teamprincipal rivali, uno in particolare attirava la sua attenzione con la sua spavalderia, anche se dinanzi a terze persone non si lasciava mai sfuggire una vera emozione a riguardo, Toto Wolff. Nasconde appena il cellulare quando gli viene portato il caffè, ringraziando velocemente, per poi tornare a guardare la foto, era la foto del loro selfie, che ormai risaliva a qualche tempo fa. Non era la foto in se per se che gli interessava quanto una parola scritta come titolo per l'articolo, Tototto. Continuava a guardare il titolo, certo che la gente ne tirava fuori di nomi strani, aveva portato la tazzina alle labbra per prendere il primo sorso quando una voce glielo fa andare quasi di traverso. "Buongiorno anche a te Toto."

Si siede armato del suo perenne semi-sorriso contro gli occhi di fuoco dell'altro "posso vero?"

"Tanto so che faresti come ti pare" continua a tenere il cellulare ma senza prestargli più davvero attenzione, voleva solo finire velocemente il caffè e andare via, notava che stava arrivando davvero troppa gente, aveva bisogno di tranquillità, almeno la mattina presto. 'Dai Mattia porta un po' di pazienza, la gara è finita, è andata com'è andata ma almeno tra qualche ora hai l'aereo che ti porterà lontano da queste facce almeno per qualche giorno.'

Ordina un caffè a sua volta sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia guardandolo quasi divertito, sembrava solo impaziente di andare via di la "bella gara vero?" Non riesce a non ridere vedendolo alzare gli occhi al cielo, almeno riusciva ad ottenere una reazione di tanto in tanto. Ringrazia per il caffè e torna a concentrarsi sull'uomo dinanzi a se. "Ho notato l'articolo che stavi leggendo."

"Non lo stavo leggendo, se sei davvero questo genio che tutti decantano allora ti sarai accorto che era solo un titolo, non ho mai aperto l'articolo, vedi Toto, di quello che pensi tu o altri miei colleghi non m'importa nulla, non ho tempo da perdere con queste cose!"

Sorride portando alle labbra la tazzina bevendo un sorso tranquillo "dimmi un po' Mattia, se non lo stavi leggendo allora cosa stavi facendo? Mi ammiravi in foto? O ammiravi te stesso? Sei narcisista?"

"Ti prego Toto, ma non hai davvero niente di meglio da fare no?"

Ride "ho molto da fare, ma posso concedermi qualche minuto per un caffè" lo guarda serio per poi poggiare la mano sul cellulare di lui, abbassandolo, incrociando i suoi occhi di fuoco. "Se non stavi guardando me, e non guardavi te, allora devo supporre che ciò che ha attratto la tua attenzione era nel titolo giusto? Tototto, è questo il nome corretto vero?"

Nota che il suo sorriso si allarga quando strappa, letteralmente, dalla presa dell'altro il suo cellulare "non m'interessa nemmeno di quello, stavo solo notando quanto la gente possa essere assurda, ma non credere che sia qualcosa che mi tocchi davvero, Toto."

Ride più liberamente "bhe ma qualcosa ti ha comunque attratto no? Sembra un ottimo nome per una coppia, di solito quelli che si vedono più litigare sono quelli che mettono sempre insieme."

"Non lo so e non mi interessa, onestamente la mia famiglia mi aspetta a casa, non guardo altre persone oltre mia moglie, non guardo uomini e, soprattutto, non guarderei mai te."

Sorride "adoro il tuo essere schietto, non hai tendenza alla gentilezza vero? Comunque mi stai già dando più interesse di altri, insomma io sono quello che più di tutti proprio non avvicineresti vero?"

"Sono semplicemente onesto, non ferisco nessuno per il gusto di farlo, io dico ciò che penso, credo sia il modo giusto di agire e, di conseguenza, lo faccio. Non ti sto dando nessuna posizione particolare Toto, parlo con te e allora ho escluso te più di tutti" beve ancora un piccolo sorso per poi guardarlo, quanto odiava quel sorriso, o forse no?

"Comunque anche io amo la mia famiglia, ma non mi dispiacerebbe provare a darti un bacio" lo guarda negli occhi senza perdere la minima compostezza.

Scuote la testa "guarda meglio se finisci il caffè, credo davvero che non hai acceso ancora il cervello."

"A te non va? Sei omofobo? Come fai a sapere se una cosa ti piace o no se non l'hai mai provata?"

"Toto, ma che diavolo hai stamattina? Ma che... Da cosa ti prendono questi discorsi ora? Non sono omofobo ok? Non me ne importa davvero di cosa fanno o meno le persone in camera da letto, semplicemente so cosa mi piace e non è baciare un uomo."

Saluta Christian e qualche meccanico che era con lui, vede Mattia ricambiare solo con un'alzata di mano, evidentemente era davvero stanco e voleva andare a casa "hai letto le mie ultime interviste? Io ho letto le tue, sembrano dirette a me."

"No Toto, no, io non faccio interviste dove parlo di altre scuderie, non può interessarmi di meno ok? Io guardo alla Ferrari e solo alla Ferrari, gradirei che altri si facessero gli affari loro e che ne stessero fuori. Non siamo amici, siamo a malapena due persone che si sopportano, ma che vuoi da me? Possibile che non posso prendere nemmeno un caffè senza vedere la tua faccia?"

Ride appena "non avevo bisogno di sedermi qui affinché tu vedessi la mia faccia, Mattia, tu stavi già guardando una mia foto."

"Ok, te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta, non stavo guardando una tua foto ok? Stavo leggendo qualche articolo, Maranello mi chiede di essere sempre informato, e devo visto che mi arrivano pugnalate da ogni dove."

"Parli dei tuoi piloti?"

"Non sono affari tuoi!"

Sorride notando gli sguardi delle persone, erano tutti, chi più chi meno, interessati al perché fossero seduti al tavolo da soli, senza altri accompagnatori "non credo di esserti indifferente, che sia nel bene o nel male."

"Toto, molla e non sfinire più le persone, non mi interessi sotto nessun punto di vista, se hai voglie strane allora va a chiedere a qualcuno con cui vai più d'accordo, che ne dici di Christian? Sembrate abbastanza uniti ultimamente."

"Geloso?"

Lo guarda per un secondo per poi scuotere la testa "davvero Toto, finisci quel caffè, credo tu debba accendere correttamente il cervello per capire che cosa stai dicendo, che cosa stai insinuando." Finisce velocemente il proprio caffè, sembrava così amaro in questo momento, si alza per saldare il conto ma nota che l'uomo è più rapido di lui e paga per entrambi 'perfetto, mi batte anche qui' "non voglio che mi offri nulla."

Ride "Mattia è solo un caffè, rilassati ok?"

Lo guarda e poi si avvia verso la propria zona, si massaggia la gola nervoso, sentiva perennemente l'amaro in gola, eppure non gli era parso così pessimo all'inizio, probabilmente era quell'uomo capace di amareggiarlo con i suoi stupidi discorsi. Poco importava, adesso voleva solo andare a casa, voleva un attimo di respiro, gli sembrava di avere sempre le mani di tutti alla gola, voleva un minuto di tranquillità senza dover pensare ai suoi fallimenti, ai suoi piloti, ai suoi sbagli a come tutto il mondo sapesse puntare il dito solo contro di lui in questo momento. Era quasi arrivato, la zona era ancora prettamente deserta, era ancora molto presto, allunga una mano verso la porta ma si sente afferrare e trascinare sul retro. Era confuso e non oppone una vera resistenza, quando si volta incrocia i suoi occhi e sospira seccato "Toto, ma che vu-"

Lo aveva seguito a pochi metri da lui, sembrava davvero pensieroso, camminava spedito e per nulla rilassato, sembrava solo volersi sottrarre agli occhi di tutti, purtroppo il suo lavoro e la sua posizione lo mettevano sotto i riflettori più di chiunque altro, lui stesso aveva cominciato a guardarlo sempre più spesso e sempre più diversamente da un collega di lavoro. Accelera il passo quando lo vede a poco più di un metro dalla zona, lo afferra e lo trascina facilmente nel retro, quasi sorride nel vedere la sua espressione passare da confuso a seccato, sente solo che gli parla ma non gli lascia il tempo di finire che preme le proprie labbra alle sue.

Sgrana gli occhi sentendo quel calore improvviso, non era come se lo aspettava, si sentiva strano perché era Toto e non semplicemente un uomo, rimane inizialmente confuso ma, quando sente la sua lingua accarezzare le proprie labbra si riscuote e cerca di spingerlo via, si sente spingere con più forza contro la fiancata della struttura e lo guarda negli occhi, sembravano più scuri del solito. Lo vede avvicinarsi ancora e questa volta, quasi senza accorgersene, è pronto a rispondere al bacio, porta le mani sulle sue spalle, accarezzandole con forza, e lotta in quel bacio accarezzando la sua lingua con la propria.

Non si aspettava davvero che avrebbe risposto al suo bacio, il rifiuto del primo lo aveva messo in conto, in realtà aveva messo in conto un rifiuto totale, forse si era sbagliato? Bhe, mentre accarezzava quel corpo e esplorava la sua bocca la risposta sembrava palesemente si. Poco male, era ben lieto di sbagliarsi su questo, non sa da quanto tempo, un semplice bacio, lo facesse sentire eccitato a questo modo. Si distanzia appena da lui accorgendosi solo ora di quanto il suo corpo fosse premuto a quello dell'altro, sentiva come se non riuscisse davvero a riprendere fiato, non voleva separarsi da quelle labbra. Si avvicina ancora sfiorando solo le proprie con lui, chiudendo gli occhi, poggiando la fronte alla sua prima di sentirsi spingere.

"Ma che cazzo fai?"

Sorride accarezzandosi le labbra "testardo e battagliero come sempre, ma Mattia non lavartene le mani, io ti ho baciato, hai ragione, ma tu hai risposto" sorride vedendo il volto dell'altro leggermente rosso e appena sconvolto, ora più che mai voleva vedere delle emozioni su quel volto. "Non dire che non ti è piaciuto perché non ti crederò, sento ancora il calore delle tue mani, e tu senti il mio, e so di non essere il solo a volerne ancora" accenna un sorriso "ci vediamo a Monza, Mattia" si avvia velocemente verso la propria sede.

Lo vede allontanarsi e si accarezza piano le labbra, sentiva il cuore battere troppo veloce e una sensazione fastidiosa allo stomaco che continuava a persistere dopo che l'uomo era andato via. Si passa appena una mano sulle labbra, non si era ancora mosso di la, stava cercando di rimettersi in sesto prima di presentarsi dinanzi ai suoi uomini, quando si sente sicuro si avvia raggiungendoli, poteva giurare che non era più il sapore amaro a predominare nella sua bocca, adesso sembrava qualcosa di diverso, che non provava da tempo, poteva giurare di sentire il sapore della dolcezza.


End file.
